A Prueba De Ti
by FanBlue
Summary: Sakura es una niña dulce y amable. Shaoran es frío, cerrado y un creído. Ambos se conocen desde la primaria, pero nunca se han dirigido la palabra. Ahora, años después, por cosas del destino, se juntan para resolver un "problema" de sus compañeros. Para ellos es una tragedia, o quizás no... Solo necesitan un empujón...
1. Chapter 1

** Lo siento mucho, me equivoque de documento. De verdad q lo siento, pero ya lo he arreglado y aquí comienza la verdadera historia...**

**...**

_**CAPITULO 1:**_

_** EL REENCUENTRO.**_

_**(SAKURA POV)**_

**-Voy a llegar tarde!- **Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 21 años. Mido (más o menos) 1.60, mi color favorito es el rosa, no tengo comida favorita (me gustan todas, sobre todo, si me lo prepara mi padre), me encanta el deporte y odio las matemáticas. Actualmente, me dedico a posar para mi mejor amiga, es decir, soy su modelo (por obligación suya, claro está), pero en realidad doy clase a los niños de la primaria Tomoeda, el colegio donde estube los mejores años de mi vida, tambien a habido malos, pero solo a sido por las matemáticas y por **_él_**. El chico más odioso y despreciable q halla conocido. Es peor q el demonio, cruel, despiadado, maleducado, un ogro, simplemente es horrible y...

**_"Está como un queso"_**

MALDITA CONCIENCIA! Yo no he pensado eso, es decir, el tenía muchas chicas detras suya...

_**"Como tú chicos"**_

CÁLLATE! Ese hombre era un desgraciado, lo único bueno es q no le he vuelto a ver desde q terminamos la secundaria. Solo me he mantenido en contacto con mis amigos.

**_"Hablando de amigos, Tomoyo no te había citado hace media hora?"_**

TIENES RAZÓN! Y... LLEGO TARDE!

_**"Baka"**_

Calla!

**_(Normal POV)_**

Sakura salió de su coche a toda prisa. El coche era un Mini de tono azul-verdoso, bastante agradable y pegaba a la perfección con su personalidad.

Poco después, se encontró con su mejor amiga (y prima) Tomoyo Daidouji, una famosa diseñadora y una de las mujeres más hermosas.

-**Sakurita, q bien q hallas llegado pronto- **Dijo la azabache con una enorme sonrisa enigmática.

-**Si, lo siento Tomy- **Dijo la castaña recuperando el aliento debido a la carrera -**Hoy me presentaras a tu novio y me dirás una buena noticia, no? Al menos es lo q me has dicho- **Comentó Sakura mientras entraban en el restaurante.

**-Si- **Respondió simplemente su compañera.

-**Le conozco?- **Preguntó curiosa la oji-verde.

-**Si- **Volvió a contestar simplemente.

-**Desde hace mucho?- **Volvió a formular la oji-verde

-**Si, y bastante- **Contestó simplemente la muchacha de ojos amanista.

-**No me digas...- **La oji-verde se quedó pensativa un momento -**Koji? San? El francés?-**

**-No, no y no-**

**-Dame una pista- **Suplicó Sakura.

-**No será necesario, porque allí lo tienes- **Dijo Tomoyo señalando a un muchacho q estaba de espaldas a ellas. Sakura reconoció inmediatamente ese cabello negro-azulado, y puso mala cara al reconocer, también, la cabellera castaña q estaba hablando con el. **_No me puede estar pasando esto..._ **Se quejó mentalmente la castaña al descubrir los ojos azules del peli-negro y los ojos ámbares del castaño, los cuales mantenían esa mirada socarrona q tanto conocía.

-**Sakura, recuerdas a Eriol?- **La castaña asintió a la pregunta de su amiga mientras sonreía al nombrado -**Y... Tambien te acordaras de Li, no?-**

**-Para mi desgracia, si- **Dijo la castaña mientras miraba con odio al castaño

-**El sentimiento es mutuo- **Dijo de la misma forma q Sakura el oji-ámbar

-**Esto no a sido buena idea Tomoyo- **Dijo Eriol a la amanista mientras miraba como sus amigos se mataban con la mirada -**Aquí va arder Troya-**

**-No te preocupes, tengo un plan- **Dijo Tomoyo con sus clásicas miradas calculadoras

_**No sabían cuanta razón tenían**_

_**pero no solo ardió Troya en ese año,**_

_**por q sus vidas estaban muy cerca de cambiar...**_

_**...**_

**En verdad q siento el fallo anterior, prometo q no volverá a pasar. Espero q os haya gustado ^-^**

**Besos:**

** *FanBlue***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a Clamp.**

**...**

_**CAPITULO 2:**_

_**POR Q TÚ...**_

_**(SHAORAN POV)**_

YO TE MALDIGO ERIOL! Como me a podido hacerme esto ese cabrón, es decir, primero me llama a las 5.30 de la mañana diciéndome q se le había olvidado decirme q tenía q reunirme con él en el **_"L'amour Vrai" _**en un par de horas para conocer a su novia; después, me hace esperar hora y media y aparece con la escusa de q se quedó dormido; y por último, la jugada más sucia y rastrera q me a echo este último mes, porq, al parecer, su "queridisima" novia no es otra q Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga/prima de **_ella_**, de la chica de castaños cabellos y ardientes esmeraldas. La chica q odié y me gusto cuando solo era un mocoso. La q tantos problemas me causaba y de la q acabé riéndome muchas veces y odiando por como me devolvía las jugadas q le hacía.

Y ahora mismo está a mi lado con mi "amigo" enfrente mio y su novia enfrente de ella. Lo más extraño es q ambos mantenían una sonrisa y una mirada q hacía q me estremeciera de pies a cabeza, q plan malvado estarían planeando esos dos?

-**Bueno...- _Ella_**intento iniciar una conversación (la cual iba dirigida a la pareja) y, como a sucedido desde q entró, me ignoró por completo, pero eso no me preocupa ya q yo he hecho lo mismo -**Q noticia queríais darnos? Porq no es normal q después de salir durante poco más de un año, según me a dicho Tomoyo, y haberla mantenido en secreto de repente queráis presentaros como pareja oficial sin tener preparada una noticia- **Chica lista, tenía mucha razón y todos lo sabíamos así q les lance una mirada interrogativa a la cual, poco después, se le unió Saku- quiero decir, Kinomoto. Como respuesta Tomoyo se sonrojó y mostró una pequeña sonrisa, en cambio Eriol nos miró de una manera q mostraba vergüenza y diversión...

Esto no me gustaba nada, ya q ocultaban algo...   


**_(TOMOYO POV)_**

Q perspicaz es mi Sakurita, por algo es tan especial. Apreté más fuerte mi mano q estaba entrelazada con la de Eriol debajo de la mesa y los miré, q buena pareja hacían esos dos! Pero son más tercos... Mejor arreglo eso luego, es hora de darles la noticia. Apreté más fuerte la mano de Eriol, le sonreí y volvimos la mirada a nuestros amigos.

**_(NORMAL POV)_**

Después de la pregunta de Sakura se formó un pesado silencio q duró un par de minutos hasta q al fin Eriol empezó a hablar.

-**Muy buena pregunta Sakura, la razón por la q los hemos reunido aquí es una muy especial tanto para nosotros como para vosotros- **Sakura y Shaoran los miraron escépticos y levantando una ceja, esa compenetración les causó gracia a sus compañeros.

-**La razón es q hace dos días Eriol me pidió matrimonio y... yo le dije q si, es decir...- **Los dos castaños los miraron con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros. Tomoyo continuó -**Q estamos comprometidos. Nos casamos en dos meses...-**

El silencio inundo la mesa durante pocos minutos, luego Sakura se levantó de la mesa y la rodeó hasta llegar frente a su prima y abrazarla fuertemente, llena de felicidad por la noticia.

-**Q BIEN! COMO ME ALEGRO POR VOSOTROS DOS! MUCHÍSIMAS FELICIDADES!- **Exclamo mientras terminaba de abrazar a su prima y abrazaba a Eriol, Shaoran sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo a Tomoyo y un amistoso apretón de manos a Eriol. Antes de q las chicas se pusieran a hablar de como había sido, Shaoran carraspeó captando la atención de todos los ocupantes de la mesa.

-**Me alegro mucho por vosotros dos, pero aparte de la felicidad q sentimos por vosotros, por q es especial para nosotros?- **Preguntó. La castaña le apoyo asintiendo con la cabeza y mirándolos de forma interrogativa.

-**Pues... Veréis... Queremos q vosotros seáis...- **Empezó diciendo Tomoyo.

-**... Nuestros padrinos de bodas...- **Terminó Eriol.

Silencio. Silencio. Silencio más miradas sorprendidas. Silencio más miradas de odio dirigidas a los novios. Balbuceos. Y grito final.

-**QQQQUUUUEEEEE!-**

_**...**_

**En verdad q siento el fallo anterior, prometo q no volverá a pasar. Espero q os haya gustado aunq me haya quedado corto ^-^**

**Espero reviews!^^**

** Besos:**

** *FanBlue***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a Clamp.**

**...**

_**CAPITULO 3:**_

_**ORGANIZACIÓN Y PACTO**_

_**(SAKURA POV)**_

Esto no me puede estar pasando, es decir... Estoy muy feliz por Tomy y Eriol, y también me alegra mucho ser su madrina, pero... NO PIENSO PASAR TANTO TIEMPO CON _ÉL_! No me agrada para nada su sonrisa socarrona y superficial, sus aires de superioridad, sus miradas y sus sonrisas q le dirige a cada mujer q se encuentra, sus frías miradas q me dirigía cuando hacia algo mal, sus pesados suspiros cuando se cansaba de explicarme algo (ya q en la secundaria fue mi tutor personal de matemáticas, por obligación del profesor, ya q necesitaba ayuda y el era el mejor de la clase), sus... ... ... TODO, ODIO TODO LO Q TENGA Q VER CON EL! Y ahora estamos en el salón de la "casa" de Tomoyo, preparando las invitaciones para la boda. Tomoyo y Eriol han tenido q salir a comprar unas cosas para la cena de esta noche por q hoy le van a anunciar la noticia a la tía Sonomi y a mi padre. Tanto mi hermano como su mejor amigo estaban invitados pero no pudieron ya q tenían guardia en el consultorio (son médicos). El silencio es bastante incómodo, pero no sé como romperlo y tampoco es q quisiera hablar con el...

**_(TOMOYO POV)_**

-**Habrá sido buena idea dejarlos solos?**- Le pregunté a Eriol. Hace ya casi media hora q dejamos a Sakura y a Shaoran en el salón de mi casa y solo espero q no se hallan matado mutuamente...

-**No estoy seguro, solo espero q para cuando regresemos no se estén matando- **Dijo mientras sonreía. Reí suavemente y me abracé a el mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial. Eriol tenía razón...

_Nuestros amigos son únicos._

**_(SHAORAN POV)_**

No creo q _ella _aguante más con este silencio, no se por q Eriol nos ha mandado a los dos como padrinos, es decir, soy el mejor amigo de Eriol y _ella _es la mejor amiga de Tomoyo, pero ambos saben q no nos soportamos (por no decir q no nos podemos ver ni en pintura) y aquí estamos los dos en el salón de Tomoyo total mente _solos _y no lo soporto, es decir, no la soporto a ella. La veo mover el pie con nerviosismo y morderse el labio inferior decido q ya es suficiente, tenemos q hacer un pacto...

**_(NORMAL POV)_**

Al parecer ambos pensaron lo mismo ya q se giraron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-**Tenemos q hablar...**- Se miraron a los ojos, esmeralda contra ámbar. Sakura inclinó la cabeza dándole a Shaoran la palabra.

-**No podemos seguir así Kinomoto- **Dijo seriamente. Sakura asintió -**Así q, por el bien de Eriol y Tomoyo, tenemos q llevarnos bien...- **Sakura asintió de nuevo, dándole la razón - **Hag****amos un pacto- **Ella le miró levantando una ceja interrogativa - **Como has oído, un pacto q terminará cuando la boda lo haga. Trato?- **Preguntó extendiendo la mano para cerrar el trato, Sakura lo miró durante unos momentos y luego se la estrecho sonriendo. Terminando su pacto, volvieron a su tarea pero está vez conversando algo más animadamente (tampoco tanto, pero al menos el silencio ya no era tan pesado). Dos horas después, terminaron de escribir las invitaciones y justamente Eriol y Tomoyo regresaron de la compra, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse a los castaños charlando, después de unas rápidas conversaciones las chicas decidieron empezar a preparar la cena mientras los muchachos preparaban la mesa. Poco después ambos castaños se fueron a sus respectivas casas para descansar. Ya q mañana empezaban los verdaderos preparativos...

_...Y los verdaderos problemas..._

_**...**_

**Espero q os haya gustado aunq me haya quedado bastante corto ^-^ También siento mucho la tardanza, pero el ordenador se me estropeo y me borró todos los datos... Los siguientes serán más largos (o al menos eso espero).**

**Espero reviews!^^**

** Besos:**

** *FanBlue***


End file.
